Conflicts and Conspiracy
by NoinK
Summary: What happens when all of your foundation falls, what you're gonna do? A story about a journey for revenge, a life led by pure hate, a one sided love, the chain emotion of a love triangle and the search for truth.
1. Where the Road Broke Into Two

**Chapter 1: Where the road broke into two **

Disclaimer: I do no own Gundam. Don't sue me.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

****

**Kira's**** POV **

I've found you; I've finally found you, although it was more likely that you found me first. But most importantly, I am very relieved and glad that you're still alive. In the past three months ago, most of the Archangel crew was talking about you, specifically about your sudden death and they probably are still talking about it. But I didn't believe it, didn't believe that you're dead. Captain Ramius told me to face reality that she and the crew lost contact with your gundam the moment GENESIS explodes. Even Cagalli said that you're dead, and that also includes Lacus, how could she? When she WASN'T REALLY THERE! The last thing Lacus saw that day before passing out, was watching GENESIS explode into pieces. The moment I heard the tragic news, I urge the captain to search through GENESIS's debris to search for you. I knew you are still alive then because I could sense your presence somewhere out there deep inside of me. But she didn't do it, giving excuses that it is impossible that you could survive the explosion. I guess she also thought you were dead, everybody thinks so too. And after some time I myself started to think so too –until now. Three months Athrun, three months! Where have you been? Why haven't you at least contacted us in those three months? If it hadn't been Haro shrieking suspicious words, I would be able to know that you're still alive. But then again, Haro was your creation and you used it to contact me haven't you? At least that's what I want to believe, well did you Athrun? Did you contact me through Haro? There's so many question that I want to ask you, but why are you not facing me now. Athrun…

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Kira stood directly behind Athrun just a few steps away. Athrun seems to be lost in his own thought but he is totally aware of his friend's presence behind him. They both just stood like that for a long time until Athrun decided to break the silence.

"So, you finally got my message." he said with a flat tone.

"Athrun…"Kira uttered, taking a few tentative steps toward Athrun.

"Doesn't this place seem to bring back old memories?" asked Athrun before turning to face Kira who is now stopped in his tracks, "Doesn't it, Kira?"

Kira looked up at him with a look of surprise but then smiled a bit at his childhood friend's remark. He knew what Athrun meant. As he studied his surroundings the place does seem to look like the park at the moon. The place they promised to meet before Athrun and his family departed. Before **they** **both **separated.

"Yes….it does," It was the only reply he could give.

"Why don't we take a walk and enjoy the view?" Athrun gestured Kira to join him as he began to walk. However, Kira remained where he was and stared at him and after awhile, he decided to join Athrun.

"How are you doing?" Athrun asked again as he continue to walk.

"I'm….doing okay. I guess," Kira said narrowing his eyes, not sure of his own answer.

Athrun tried to smile although he knows that Kira wouldn't be able to see it but it faded just as it appears. Letting out a sigh, he forces himself to talk again.

"How's…Lac…I mean Cagalli?"

"How do you think she's doing right now?" Kira felt something burning shot through his chest. Was it anger? If so, what is he upset about?

'_If you are really worried about her, then why don't you just go and see her! Damn it Athrun! Why are you asking such a question when you could've just see her for yourself!'_

"I see." Athrun turn to face Kira but then looked up to the sky for awhile. Watching the orange clouds moving slowly in the sunset, it was soothing enough for Athrun to try and breath. He inhaled deeply before looking down to face Kira again.

Kira somehow had difficulties to breathe easily the moment he sees Athrun. He wondered if it's because that he ran here as fast as he could or is it because of his best friend who is standing right in front of him now. This Athrun…..has changed a lot, he thought to himself. Athrun barely blink his eyes while staring at Kira. His face held no emotion at all, and his eyes….his emerald eyes seems lifeless….Kira studied Athrun's eyes more carefully and he sworn he saw a glimpse of sadness as well.

Uncomfortable about the sudden awkward silence, Kira finally broke the silence,

"I've been searching for you everywhere ever since the GENESIS's explosion, Athrun. Why didn't you at least contact the Archangel? All the crew thought you were dead, especially Cagalli….and…Lacus...and…me."

"I am dead," Athrun said in a monotone, as if it was a fact.

Kira shot Athrun a shocked look upon his response then immediately narrowed his eyes. "No you're not,"

"Indeed I am,"

_'I am dead inside….Kira. You wouldn't understand even if I tell you. If you only knew Kira…if you only knew… what happened before GENESIS explodes…what happened in those three months…if you only knew, if you only knew, Kira.' _

Athrun thought to himself as part of him wants to speak the words but something prevented him to.

"Why do you say so? If Athrun Zala is really dead, then who am I speaking with? His dead ghost? You're still breathing right! Do you really wish that you are really dead? That you really want to die by exploding with GENESIS!" He sounded angry and disbelieving at the same time that he didn't even realized that he had grab Athrun by the collar when he didn't mean to.

Athrun on the other hand remain cold and lifeless, not surprised by the sudden action from the former Freedom pilot. Gently removing both Kira's hand, he grunted loud enough for Kira to hear .A teasing smirk appeared across his face before answering Kira.

"I didn't ask you to come all the way here to listen or have your question answered. And I don't think that my actions back then needs some explaining. I just did it to end the war," he reached for his pocket and pulled a disk and placed it in Kira's right hand.

"What's this?"

"The reason why I asked you to come here in the first place,"

"What's in it?"

"You're about to find out, well it's actually meant for Lacus but I guess it was meant for the others too. Oh, and say that it was from a contact from PLANTS," Athrun answered before turning to leave but stopped again when Kira speak again.

"PLANTS? Hey wait! Where are you going?"

Turning back to Kira, he let out a sigh before answering, "Anywhere."

"But…what about Cagalli? She should at least know that you're still alive right? Ever since that day Athrun….ever since that day, Cagalli had never gone through a day without crying and Lacus…" Kira's voice trailed off, "Lacus…she…." The sentence was never finished.

"I hope you could keep it as a secret from Cagalli, if not for me at least for her. As for Lacus…keep it as a secret as well"

"And why should I do that?" Kira shook his friend's shoulder as he asked.

"Why? Because you…I have some unfinished business" Athrun said looking away.

Kira tried to say something again but he decided to stay silent as Athrun's gesture seems to tell him do not ask any further question. Then he slowly let go off his grasp at Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun gazed to the distant city in front of him, the place where he decides to build his new life, this time with animosity. He stared at the distant city silently.

_Maybe this is the best conclusion…for now. I could progress better with my life like this. Where everyone thinks I'm dead and where nobody knows me. Hmm…a new life…_

He didn't want to die in the first place, but he doesn't want to keep on living either, moreover he found it funny that he is still alive. But being in this situation where everyone thinks he's dead, he didn't mind playing along with it. And he definitely doesn't want Kira to know the truth about his decision.

"Kira…" Athrun finally break the silence.

"Huh…?" Kira sounded like a little child to Athrun.

"I don't want to say this is goodbye but I'm sure we'll meet again. As always" Athrun said to his childhood friend without facing him.

"Are you sure you can't stay? At least pay a visit to Lacus and the kids…"

"I think I won't be able to do that. Besides, she thinks that I'm dead too and I'm sure she wouldn't like the idea you're thinking right now." _Why does he have to say that name again?_

"So you're saying you can't stay with us?" Kira just have to ask.

"I believe so. Till we meet again. And when that time comes, Kira….remind me of the good old days will ya?"

There was a moment of silence before Athrun finally turned to face Kira only to find him staring at him with his eyebrows narrowed. They looked at each other for a moment, and Kira stared at Athrun carefully. And Athrun stared back with his emotionless emerald eyes. Finally Kira blink away giving up the effort after his eyes started to hurt.

_I guess he was train properly for this, never show how you really feel so that the enemy won't know what you weakness is…but Athrun, am I - still your enemy? _

Smiling, Kira nod with respect to Athrun and then as the sunset grows, he watched the back of the former gundam Justice pilot drift further away from him.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸._**

****

**Author's note ** Well, this is my first fic so far, and please read and review! And please forgive if there's any grammar error. It's my first chappie ok? This fic takes place 3 months after GENESIS explosion, (I've already mention it in the fic right?) specifically after the 50th episode in Gundam Seed. I know you guys will start wondering how did Athrun survive it but I even wonder myself how did Kira survive Aegis explosion, the series never really told us right? Hmm…anyway I wanna make Athrun's character darker in this fic, and how Kira and the other have to dealt with this new Athrun. The pairings of this fic will be told in the next few chapters, so watch out for the next chapter! Last but not least, this is where Athrun and Kira take separate lives, the title says it all. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter so far. Sorry, I know it's too short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hait!


	2. Memories From the Past

**Chapter 2: Memories from the Past**

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**Disclaim:** I do not own Gundam. I MAY have disclaimed SOME other elements in this. Don't sue me.

**Remarks: **Still in the beginning of the plot. Enjoy reading this.

"_word_" flashbacks

"word" normal texts

_**You don't know what you got, till it's gone. Cause you will feel that it's very valuable when it's not by your side.**_

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**(Lacus's POV)**

It's already sunset and the skies are getting darker. Standing at the porch, I wonder how long have I been standing here waiting for him faithfully. But still he hasn't come back yet. As I kept on wondering where could he be, my mind trailed off against my will, against my heart…

_Watching GENESIS explodes, I murmured Kira's name. And I immediately leapt from my commander seat to take a closer look at the explosion. I blinked away tears and prayed that everyone is safe, especially him. Everything happened so fast and I was so afraid, afraid for his safety. Then I found it hard to breathe as I saw unfamiliar black spots in front of my eyes and my legs are collapsing, then…I blacked out._

Coming back to my senses I shake my head sideways slowly, I shut my eyes trying to blocked away the memory from my mind. But my vision blurred when I opened my eyes back. I realize that I'm crying. I should've have done something back then. Then the past memories came rushing into my mind, this time….I let myself drown in it.

_I woke up finding myself lying on bed in my quarters. Strangely my head felt dizzy and my body felt very weak to move, but my instinct told me to go Eternal's medical room. Somehow I force myself out of bed, walked out of the room towards the hallway leading to the medical room. As I walked, my left hand was leaning against the wall for support while I placed my right hand at the side of my head then to my side. I focused my vision when I finally reached my destination. _

_Standing right in front of the entrance, I was about to enter when I heard a muffled voice screamed.. "No! I don't believe it!" a voice scream. I immediately realize that it's Kira's voice and quickly entered. Kira, he's safe! _

"_You've got to be kidding me! Tell me it's not true," Kira screamed again. I saw Kira grabbed Cagalli by the shoulder the moment I enter the room, both of them still in their pilot suit. I then saw Andrew at one corner, he seemed troubled and was looking down at the ground. Kira was standing in front of Cagalli , never letting go of her shoulder. Nobody noticed that my presence as I kept on standing at the entrance. Kira kept on screaming at Cagalli who is already crying. She cries more and I could see that she seemed very sad about something. I wanted to stop Kira from hurting her. I was just about to speak when Cagalli finally answered Kira. _

"_Athrun…really died, Kira…" _

_I gasped. And they all looked at me. Shocked. They didn't expect me to be there, I know it from the look on their faces. Andrew called out my name. But I didn't hear it because I was already running away._

**Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round**

_I only stopped running after I reached my quarters. I went back inside and suddenly out of nowhere Haro bounced in front of me. "Haro! Haro!" I grabbed Haro into my arms tightly, afraid of letting it go. _

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby**

"_Athrun…." I whimpered. How could I forget about him? He told me he was going into GENESIS. Why didn't I remember this? How could I not remember?_

**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you**

"_Lacus…" a male voice called me._

_I didn't turn around as I began to speak. "He went into GENESIS. I should've known what he intend to do. I should've have stop him." I said as I sobbed. _

**Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round**

_Andrew turn my body around. I didn't even looked at him. Sighing, he placed both of his hand on my shoulder. "Lacus, he did it to end the war regardless of the risk. There's nothing you can do. Don't blame yourself on what had happened, "he said._

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**

"_But still, I should have…."I couldn't finish the sentence. I was crying. It was good thing that Andrew was holding me because I almost collapsed. _

**I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round**

The image disappeared as I hear footsteps. He's back. Wiping my tears away, I take a deep breath and smiled at him. But then it slowly turned into a frown.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

They both stared at each other. No words are spoken. Lacus looked at Kira with concern eyes. Then she smiled at him a reassuring smile. But he just stand there, staring at her back with astonish eyes. Lacus still smiled but her eyes reflected Kira's.

"Have you been crying?" Kira asked, his tone worried.

Lacus eyes went wide a little, then soften. She gently shake her head and smiled again. Kira's eyes soften and smiled at her back.

"C'mon. Let's prepare dinner, "Kira took her hand and went into the house. He lead Lacus into the house and went into the kitchen with her. As she gladly prepare dinner, Kira watched her silently. Then he pulled out the disk Athrun gave him from his pocket.

"What could be in this disk? Why is it meant for Lacus?" he thought to himself. Then he put it back in his pocket and helped Lacus who smiled at him as he helped her.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

Lacus is playing with the children in the evening near the beach as always. She giggled playfully as she watched them play. Watching the children play seems to remind her of her childhood. Kira was there too but he was standing quite far away from them. Lacus turned to face Kira, but he didn't seem to notice her.

She narrowed her eyes in concern as she stare at him. It's been a week he's acting like that. He seems quieter than usual. At least when they both played with the children, he would speak with her and the children. But now, he would be staring to the sky as if he's trying to remember something. Like now.

Lacus approached Kira and he closed his eyes. "I'm going to pay a visit to Miss Ramius and Andrew tomorrow," he said as he stared Lacus. And Lacus is staring at him, puzzled.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**A/N : Okay, so this is the second chapter. I was listening to Green Day – Wake Me Up When September Ends and a Gundam Seed song(I dunno the title) while writing this fic. And yes, I also disclaim S Club 7's song title Have You Ever. I just think it's defines Lacus feeling in this fic. This chapter start to make me feel frustrated but I finally finish it! Now I can breathe normal for awhile. Anyway, I would like thank ritachi for being the first reviewer. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Last but not least, to all AxC and KxL hardcore fans out there, gomennasai. And I apologize if the story is getting shorter.**

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	3. Skeleton in the Closet

Chapter 3 – Skeleton in the Closet

**Disclaim:** I do not own Gundam. May have disclaim some other elements in this fic. Don't sue me.

Whoever is curios about the pairing in this fic, just note that I'm obsessed with AxL.

That's why I apologize to the AxC and KxL fans out there.

**Remarks: Truth is rarely pure, and never simple.**

Here goes chapter 3, I hope you enjoy this.

****

****

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

**(Cagalli's POV)**

It's been a year now since Athrun's tragic dead. And I am now officially the representative of ORB. I should be happy for I am now continuing my father's ideals. However I still felt unworthy for this title. A leader should be strong and have the strength to lead which I have once possess. But now, I'm just a weak person, and a pathetic leader. I know I should move on since **his** death just like the others have, but my weak mind and weak heart wouldn't let me. And because of this weak heart, I didn't have the strength to reject Yuuna's proposal when I have the chance. And because of this weak mind, it seems that others are making decision for me like Yuuna and his dad seem to make the decision that I'm suppose to make. I know I shouldn't continue like this or ORB will be lost. I know I should stop thinking about him by now. I know I should get over it by now. I know…I know…..it's time to move on. Athrun,…..please…..let me move on. Please?

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Murrue sipped the coffee Andrew had offered to her. It tasted bitter but flavorsome at the same time. "So how is it?" Andrew asked her eagerly to know about his new homemade coffee. Sometimes she wished to drink ordinary coffee but it's also an enjoyment to taste Andrew's new self-made coffee every time.

Andrew couldn't wait for her comment as he was staring at her and then at the coffee cup she's holding then back at her again. "Um, nice but I like yesterday's one better." she finally gave her answer to him. Then she smiled at him.

Andrew looked at her with a confuse expression and sipped his own coffee from his mug, then he suddenly chuckled a bit. "I think I'm beginning to understand your taste."

Murrue nodded and sipped her coffee again. She inhaled deeply and then turned to the view ahead her. "It's already a year," she said.

Silent. Only the sounds of beach waves and birds chirping can be heard.

"Yep. It's already a year," Andrew replied. He sipped his coffee again. "And it's **time**,"

"How do you think **she'll** react?" Murrue asked Andrew. Andrew narrowed his eyes as he gazed to the sky.

"It depends on how the way **he** tells her and perhaps….,"

"Perhaps what?" Murrue tilted her head as she looked at Andrew.

"Perhaps it also depends on how her heart is wiling to accept it…" he answered Murrue in a serious tone. Murrue released a long sigh and sipped her coffee for the last time.

Kira had stopped by and paid both of them a visit, a few months after the final battle at space. At first it's been a happy reunion but then it turned out the other way around. There's just something about Kira that made them puzzled. He usually never visit them unless there's something important to talked about.

And they were right.

Kira then told them something about a disk that he received from someone. He said it was from a contact from PLANTS and he wants to know what's inside. He also told them that the disk was actually meant for Lacus but he wants to know what's inside first before telling Lacus about it. He told them that he got a bad feeling about the disk and that it might contain bad news. The orphan house didn't have a computer so that's why Kira came to them.

What's inside the disk completely shocked the three of them. As the images in the disk came to an end, they stare at the blank computer screen for a long time. And then Andrew decided to watch the disk more time to understand it more.

Later that day, they discussed about the disk for a long time and even discussed whether to tell Lacus about it. Andrew had suggested to Kira that he should only tell her a year later. People are still suffering from the war and Lacus is not an exception. Kira agreed and promised to tell her after a year. At the end of that day, neither the three of them slept peacefully.

_Let's just hope that Kira kept his promise to tell her. It's been a year now. _Murrue muse to himself.

****

****

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Lacus and Kira walked along the beach side by side, both of them remained silent as they walked. Kira glanced at Lacus from the corner of his eyes, her face itself resembles serenity but her eyes remained gloomy. The silence is breaking his heart, and it also reminded him about his encounter with Athrun. Kira then decided to speak first and said that the view is beautiful and Lacus agreed by nodding her head. Then they both went silent again.

_Why don't you at least speak to me, Lacus?_ Kira thought. _You have never ever spoke a word since that day. Since **his** death. Are you still blaming yourself for what had happened? I wish I could tell you that he didn't died. But promise, is a promise. And a promise must be kept._

It's been a year since the tragic showdown at space. All of the survivors seems to be doing fine and moving on, although there are some that still that couldn't go on. Like Cagalli. The announcement of Cagalli's and Yuuna's engagement was a happy news to the people of ORB but to Kira and Lacus, it was a shocking news. That's why Kira decided to kidnap Cagalli on her wedding day that is soon to come. He already tell his plan to Reverend Malchio as well as Lacus and they both hope that they could make Cagalli realize what kind of mistake she's making.

As they both strolled along together, Kira suddenly grab Lacus's hand and squeeze it tightly. Lacus stopped her legs because she was a bit surprise by his sudden action but responded by smiling sweetly at him.

_Oh Lacus, when you smile like that, you make my heart melt. But smiling just can't hide all the sadness that I see in your eyes._ Kira thought to himself again.

Kira took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Lacus, I know that you are still suffering inside. I can tell, just by looking in your eyes. I know I can't change the past, or make the dead alive again. But I know this. That I will always be here or you, hold you like I used too and-- " he was cut off by Lacus who hugged him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back but then let her go, and hold her shoulders with both of his hands. Sighing, he face her and narrowed his eyes as if he's in pain. Lacus eyes then narrowed in concern and she reached out both of her hands to cupped his face. His facial expression shocked Lacus as he kept staring at her, it looks as if he was glaring at her.

"Lacus, there's….something….you must know," Kira said with difficultly. He looked down to the ground for awhile and then forced himself to face Lacus in the eye. "Lacus…." Kira swallowed and paused, barely able to speak. Then he continued to open his mouth again and he told her everything. Everything about what's inside the disk. About the secret he kept from her, about the secret her father kept from her.

When Kira was done, he felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders but Lacus just stared at Kira in disbelief as tears came streaming down her cheek. And then she falls to her kness, crying. Kira wanted to comfort her, but she jerked his hand away quickly. Kira backed off, his hands held out in an imploring gesture. He wanted to hold her but the only thing left that Kira could do was to just watch her cry.

_I'm sorry, Lacus. I didn't mean to make you cry…_

****

****

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

**(Flashback)**

As Kira placed the disk carefully into the computer's disk player, the computer then immediately played the disk and a video screen appeared. Kira, Murrue and Andrew watch the monitor screen patiently. Then, the images of Siegel Clyne suddenly appeared in the screen, the three of them quickly gasped. It looks like he was recording himself. And the three of them listen carefully to him as he began to speak.

" Hello Lacus, ….it's good to talk to you. And I hope you're doing fine. (The sound of Siegel sighing could be heard) Sadly if you're watching this now, it means that I am no longer among the living. However, there are essential elements that I have found, or more likely discovered that I need to…must tell you.

**(the screen then shows images of children playing happily in a place that looks like a prison)**

As you see the images shown right now, I know you will be puzzled of what it is. For over the past two years, I have been suspicious of Captain Raww Le Kreuze and his frequently missing suspicious present and had conducted a secret investigation on him. The outcome of the investigation was horrifying and it appears that we've been deceive by him all along.

**(image changes to children killing each other) **

He had been organizing a secret experiment for as long as we know, concerning coordinator's DNA gene.

**(image changes to a scene where there's several tank filled with babies in green liquid, and scientist are monitoring the babies in the tank) **

A spy agent we sent to investigate found out that Raww has been trying to make Naturals as equal as Coordinators without manipulating the original gene. Because he's a originally a Natural himself. The method was to… combine a Coordinator's DNA with a Natural's gene. What's worst, he's using babies as well as children as the experiment.

**(screen shows babies are injected with red crimson liquid) **

Unfortunately although the experiment was a success, the Natural's original genes wasn't able to acknowledge the Coordinator's DNA properly so special drugs are injected occasionally to stabilize the DNA systems, the drugs works but if it wears off the result will be dreadful.

**(images switch back to Siegel's form) **

Lacus, I wish I could tell you about this sooner but as I'm recording this message to you, my allegiance to ZAFT is already being question therefore I put this matter in this disk. Although I may already not be among the living, be rest assured Lacus because you're not alone.

**(images then show little girl with short blonde hair in various scene are displayed in the screen as well as her biodata) **

Lacus, you have a little sister.

**(End of flashback.)**

****

****

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

**A/N:** So what do you guys think about the story so far? Please review. By the way** ritachi**, I hope you're satisfied with the plot so far. I'm sorry if there's any grammar error. I'll try to edit and fix them later. For now, enjoy the third chapter.


	4. Alone but Alive

**Chapter 4: Alone but Alive **

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Gundam. Do not sue me.

**Remarks:** Finally, it's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. Pairings might be or might not be permanent. It depends on my mood.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**(Athrun's POV)**

Do you know what's the hardest part in life is? The one that causes you real pain in a really bad way? Sometimes even worse than you ever thought it would be?

Well, I know. It's "living". Living is the problem. Too hard for me sometimes, if you know what I mean…or do you even know how that is?

You can't deny that everyone lives with a reason, a purpose. And with the essential and right foundation, it helps them to keep on living for that reason. No matter how bad or tragic things become in their lives. They will probably prosper in their lives too, as they clung on to that reason.

So you see; living also needs a good foundation too. But what happens if that foundation falls? Schools never teach us how to face a situation like that. What would you do if the only thing that keeps you to continue living on your life crumbles to a million pieces? Would you try to collect the pieces? Would you continue on living? Or would you try to find another reason to live for?

It's true what they all say, living needs a reason, therefore live with a reason. The only problem is; I seem to have lost mine. And what the heck am I supposed to do now?!

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**Flashback**

_That's our boy" a man said, looking at the proceedings through the camera._

"_He's a criminal, he needs to be exterminated."_

"_Even if he is, he's a priceless asset to us. Just like the other one. "_

"_But we can't control him!!! He…he just destroyed our half of our computer mainframes! If we keep him alive, he might blow this whole place up!!!_

"_Such frightening mental strength, isn't it? He fights the virtual version of the opponent that we created specially for him in the real world. And when his mind reaches its limit, his 'true' nature will emerge and take over his whole boy, making it so much easier to take down his enemy. Even our latest improved product cannot reach that kind of level."_

"_We already have what we want. A DNA sample of a second Coordinator generation. Now we can create a new generation of Coordinators. And they WILL be more superior than the current Coordinators. What's the point of keeping those two alive?"_

"_You must remember, we are obligated to create the perfect soldier. One without emotion or freewill. Those two is the perfect lab rat for this experiment."_

"_He's an existence that we mustn't forget. Or should I say…enemy?"_

"_Well then professor, have you ever heard of the phrase 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."_

"_I see. What do you intent to do next with both of them?"_

"_I think it's time to take this experiment to the next level. Let's see how they survive in the outside world again."_

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**Present Day, location: small cafe**

"Would you like another cup of coffee, sir?" a waiter ask him.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." He answered. _Where is he? He's supposed to be here now. _The waiter leaves and suddenly out of nowhere, the guy he was waiting for came from behind him and sat on the seat across the small cafe table.

"I've got your message. Who's the next target?"

"Straight to business as usual, I see. Why you're late anyway?"

"None of your concern, Tom. Don't make me regret coming here to see you."

"Very well. Here's the info you'll need. Your alias for this mission is Alex Dino." Tom handed him an A4 envelope. As the guy front of him briefly checks the envelope, Tom studied him carefully.

"I'll contact you when it's done." He started to walk away but stopped when the man called him.

"The Agency is lucky to have you, kid. We're glad you have come to us. You made the right choice. With you on our side, we can continue to protect the future."

The other guy smirked then turns to leave again_. The future is none of my concern, that's your problem. I don't care about the future, I only want revenge._

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**A/N: **An update. Sorry it took too long to upload this chappie. :D


End file.
